after rain
by wisterialantern
Summary: Kita menatap warna yang sama dari sela jelujur lengkung pelangi seusai mengejar gema hujan. [Karma, Rio] {post-marriage}


_after rain_

 _Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui. Dibuat untuk menyalurkan kegemaran semata dan bukan untuk mencari keuntungan pribadi. Pairing : Akabane Karma/Nakamura Rio. Genre : Romance. Rate : T. A/N : future!AU, Rio's side, post marriage, sekuel rainy tone._

 _(Kita menatap warna yang sama dari sela jelujur lengkung pelangi seusai mengejar gema hujan.)_

 _._

Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, kita berlarian membelah pematang padang rumput seusai derap kaki kita mengejar gema hujan, yang bulir demi bulirnya telah usai berpuas diri mencumbu bumi.

Kita menghirup aroma petrikor yang melesak di udara bebas melalui sela-sela ilalang, bersama-sama mendapati kepik merah berbintik-bintik hitam yang hinggap di atas pucuk rumpun yang mengkilap bergelimang cahaya, sampai kita memilih untuk berteduh di bawah rindang pohon gaharu—kita menengadahkan kepala dan bertaruh kapan kita bisa melihat pelangi senja—kau mencibir lalu mengataiku maniak pelangi dan bibirku mencebik tidak terima, lalu kau malah tertawa keras, membuatku ingin sekali memukul kepalamu.

Aku ingat dulu kau senang mengulum ujung batang ilalang dengan tubuh terbaring berbantalkan akar pohon kiara yang mencuat—dan aku selalu mendekap buku-buku bergambarku dengan kaki tersilang di atas rumput kasar yang sedikit basah—saat itu kau bilang buku-bukuku bisa basah karena sisa-sisa air hujan, namun aku memilih tidak peduli dan menjulurkan lidahku. Kau bilang aku keras kepala dan aku hanya tertawa dengan tangan yang iseng menarik helai rambutmu dari belakang, dan kau mengaduh keras setelahnya, mengataiku bahwa aku adalah gadis yang mengerikan—dan kubalas dengan menariki rambutmu sepuas-puasnya.

Ingatkah kau pada kisah-kisah sureal sastra klasik yang dulu kuceritakan padamu pada suatu malam berbalut hujan badai, di mana kita tengah berbagi selimut yang sama dan berebut segelas cokelat panas dan sepotong panekuk berlumur madu?

Atau, ingatkah kau saat kita bersama-sama menjelajah hutan dekat sekolah; saat kita menatap warna yang sama dari sela jelujur lengkung pelangi seusai mengejar gema hujan, lalu tanpa disadari baju-baju kita robek begitu saja ketika terkoyak ranting pohon cedar, telapak kaki polos kita dikotori lumpur tanpa disengaja, dengan bertangkai-tangkai bunga rumpun dalam genggamanku?

Ah, ya. Itu cerita lama.

Dulu, kau selalu membiarkan dirimu menyerah pada hujan, tanpa payung di atas kepala—dan tanpa ragu berlari bersamaku untuk menyambut euforia musim hujan, berbekal dengan cengir-cengir polos di ceruk wajah. Saat itu kita masihlah belia, dan sesederhana itulah cara kita untuk menikmati gema hujan—dan aku selalu menyimpannya baik-baik dalam memori.

Namun, sekarang berbeda.

Pagi yang menyambut hari pertama kita sebagai keluarga kecil adalah pagi dan balutan awan-awan kelabu dengan aroma petrikor. Aku bangun terlebih dahulu darimu dan tengah berdiri di depan konter dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan—namun kau mengagetkanku dengan dekap dari belakang dengan kuap-kuap berpadu wajah setengah mengantuk dan aku terkekeh sebelum menyampirkan handuk ke tubuhmu, menyuruhmu untuk bersegera mandi—dan kau selalu, selalu menggerutu, kaubilang kau masih amat mengantuk, namun aku persisten membujukmu (dengan tendensi untuk memaksa dan lembut secara bersamaan)— _Oh, kalau begitu, tidak akan ada jatah susu stroberi untuk sebulan, ya?_ —dan kau hanya mengerutkan kening, namun tangan besarmu bergerak untuk mengacak-acak rambutku.

(Sebelum kau menutup pintu kamar mandi, kau sempat menyengir dan (entah iseng atau serius) berkata, "Tidak mau sama-sama, Rio?"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Dan aku hanya bisa membalasnya dengan gelengan cepat dengan warna merah samar yang membangun rumah di ruang wajahku—kau tertawa dan refleks mengujar, "Kenapa wajahmu memerah begitu, Rio?"—dan aku hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala lalu mendorong tubuhmu masuk kamar mandi secara paksa.)

Kau dengan segala spontanitasmu adalah satu hal yang tidak pernah kupahami hingga sekarang. Ada banyak hal baru darimu yang kini kuketahui. Seperti caramu tersenyum saat mengagetkanku dengan ciuman di pipi, caramu tertawa lepas saat kau memelukku dari belakang secara tiba-tiba saat aku sedang membuatkanmu sarapan, caramu mengacak rambutku saat kita tengah bermain _video game_ bersama—atau tentang wajahmu yang terlihat begitu kekanak-kanakan saat terlelap dan tentang betapa kusutnya rambut merahmu seusai bergulat dengan bantal dan guling.

(Tapi aku suka, aku selalu suka, Karma. Hei, aku selalu menyukai semuanya.)

Kau membiarkanku memilih jas yang akan kaukenakan untuk bekerja. Kita ada di hadapan lemari, kau duduk di tepian ranjang, mengamatiku sambil menopang dagu dengan senyum tipis di bibir—yang selalu, selalu kau ulas setiap memandangiku, sedangkan aku sibuk memilih jas untuk kaukenakan, sampai akhirnya aku menarik satu jas dari lemari untuk kaukenakan dan kau berdiri dan menyentuh punggungku pelan, membimbing langkahku ke meja makan sesudahnya.

.

"Ini enak," kau mengomentari sarapan pagimu; dan aku hanya menaikkan alis begitu kau kembali mengujar setelah kunyahan kedua pada setangkup roti panggang di tanganmu; "Sungguh, ini enak, Rio. Kautidak percaya?"

—aku hanya mengulum senyum puas, dan menyimpan rangkaian kata-kata, "aku senang memasak untukmu," dalam hati.

(Berakhir dengan cangkir kopi pagimu yang kosong beserta kunci mobil dalam genggamanmu dan ucapan, "Aku berangkat, Rio."

—tak lupa cengiran polos begitu aku memayungimu keluar rumah untuk menyiapkan mobil.)

.

Siang hari berpadu deru hujan badai bukanlah korelasi yang apik bagi kita—mengingat agenda kita hari itu adalah berpiknik di padang rumput belakang sekolah kita dahulu—dan harus gagal karenanya. Sia-sia saja cuti sehari yang kaupaksakan hanya untuk merayakan ulang tahunku, dan apa boleh buat, kini kita hanya bisa berdiam diri dalam rumah. Aku memandangi bulir-bulir hujan yang menepi di permukaan kaca jendela yang berkabut, sedangkan kau meringkuk di atas sofa dan menatapku dengan tatapan bosan yang kasual. Gawai yang ada di tanganmu langsung terabaikan dan kau beranjak entah ke mana, dan aku diam mengabaikan.

Tapi kepalaku tergerak untuk melongok ke arahmu begitu kau mengeluarkan cangkir-cangkir dari lemari, "Mau buat apa? Kopi?"

"Bosan," katamu, memajukan bibir. "Teh sepertinya enak. Kaumau?"

Sebelum aku mengangguk, kau malah sudah meluncur lebih dulu ke dapur. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala dan menatap birai jendela yang bergoyang pelan sebelum gawai yang kau abaikan di sofa mendistraksi perhatianku dan akhirnya aku nekat bermain dengan satu tangan, sedangkan tangan yang lainnya sibuk menyuapkan keripik kentang ke dalam mulut, dengan mata yang sesekali melirik untuk mengawasi gerak-gerikmu di dapur (agar kau tak mengacaukan dapur dan terbebas dari hadiah omelan setelahnya).

Untuk kesekian kalinya, rencana kita untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama kembali gagal dan sayangnya aku tidak bisa berbuat lebih banyak. Kautidak berkata apa-apa, tapi aku tahu diam-diam kau kecewa.

(Aku tahu, sangat tahu.)

Pemilihan waktunya kurang tepat, itu yang kusimpulkan. Riuh debur hujan menghadiri telinga dan langit terasa begitu gelap. Mataku mengitari setiap jengkal rumahmu—rumah kita, kini—dari mulai vas berisi tangkai-tangkai _baby's breath_ yang kupetik beberapa hari yang lalu, lemari es di sudut dapur yang baru saja kaupindahkan kemarin, deretan buku-buku novel koleksiku yang menjejali lemari hitam di sisi kiri ruang tamu, hingga pot-pot mungil berisi tanaman poppy dan anemone di sisi jendela yang terkuahi air hujan—sampai akhirnya pandanganku tertuju pada punggung tegapmu yang tengah menghadap konter dapur.

Ada teh, teko air panas, dan stoples gula di hadapanmu. Desis tipis teko semakin jelas beresonansi di antara kubikel ruang bertemankan remang api kompor yang menyala-nyala dan aku hanya memandangimu gemas dengan senyum tertahan sebelum kembali terfokus pada gawai di tanganku.

"Bagi keripikmu, dong. Aku lapar. Di kulkas cuma ada bahan mentah."

Aku menoleh dan menyengir lebar, teringat peristiwa konyol minggu lalu saat jari telunjukmu teriris pisau dapur saat membantuku memotong-motong sayuran untuk bahan sup ayam—sejak saat itu, aku selalu memastikan kau tidak lagi berurusan dengan dapur dan segala peralatannya, dan kau pun setuju tanpa perlu berpikir panjang.

"Kau ini, kalau aku tidak ada di rumah, bagaimana? Kau bisa mati kelaparan karena ususmu menciut."

"Mana mungkin," kau memalingkan wajah ke direksi lain, menghindari ledekanku barusan. "Mungkin ... aku akan mencoba memasak sendiri," ujarmu dengan intonasi yang dibuat serius (namun aku ingin tertawa keras-keras saat mendengarnya). "Kemampuanku tidak terlalu buruk, kautahu."

Aku hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Perlu kuingatkan insiden jarimu yang teriris pisau minggu lalu?"

"... Berisik."

Kau kembali dengan dua cangkir teh hangat yang masih menguarkan asap. Teh aroma persik dengan sedikit gula seperti biasa, salah satu hal yang aku sukai dan entah mengapa perlahan turut menjadi hal yang kau sukai juga.

Kau ikut bersandar di sofa dan pundak kita saling menyentuh. Lalu tanganku menarik satu cangkir teh di atas meja untuk kusesap beberapa reguk dan membiarkannya mendingin begitu saja, sedangkan kau tengah memandangiku lama.

—satu catatan, aku baru tahu bahwa kau ternyata tahu berapa jumlah balok gula untuk tehku walau aku tak pernah memberitahumu barang sekali saja.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?"

Refleks, aku mengangkat wajah dari layar gawai, mengulas senyum sekilas begitu mendapati kau bersuara.

"Hmm?"

Tatapanmu mengarah lurus pada kedua iris biruku dan aku semakin mengeratkan genggaman pada pegangan cangkir biruku begitu mendengar kau menggerutu pelan,

"Tentang rencana kita, Rio. Jangan berpura-pura lupa."

"Oh," aku mengangkat bahu ringan. Jariku mengitari bibir cangkir. "Tidak apa-apa, kok."

Kau menopang dagumu dengan satu tangan, dan tangan satu lagi mencuri suapan keripik kentang dari tanganku seenaknya, yang kuhadiahi cubitan ringan di lengan.

"Padahal rencana ini untuk hari ulang tahunmu, 'kan."

"Tidak masalah kok, Karma," aku memiringkan kepala. "Kita 'kan bisa merayakannya lain kali."

Keningmu berkerut, tapi kau kembali beranjak dari sofa untuk mengambil selembar selimut dari kamar kita. Kau kembali duduk menyebelahiku dan menyodorkan selimut ke arahku. Aku menatapmu bingung dan kau hanya menelengkan kepala, tapi ada senyum tipis berdiam di wajahmu.

"Sekarang aku hanya punya teh, selimut, dan DVD sewaan di atas lemari. Apa itu semua cukup sebagai penggantinya?"

"Dengan senang hati!"

Gawai terlupakan, tanganku langsung meninju meja dengan semangat dan kau turut meluapkan tawa.

Teh hangat, selimut, dan DVD sewaan sebagai ganti rencana kita yang gagal. Tidak lupa genggaman tangan besar yang perlahan menaut jari-jemariku, yang semakin mengerat begitu aku tersadar bahwa udara di sekitar kita bertambah dingin di antara dekapan hujan deras di luar sana.

(Bahagia adalah sesederhana itu.)

.

Senjakala hari itu; dengan cucur-cucur hujan yang berjatuhan dari atap teras dan perlahan turun membasahi tanah.

Di luar masih hujan. Gula batu di dasar cangkir tehku perlahan-lahan hancur menjadi butir-butir kecil dan aku diam mengabaikan. Jarum jam berdiam di angka lima, dan kau belum kembali juga ke rumah, walau langit di luar sana sudah begitu gelap. Bunyi titik-titik air hujan yang berjatuhan di atas atap rumah semakin ribut seiring menggelapnya langit dan aku tak peduli akan teh yang telah mendingin tanpa sempat kusesap sedikit pun.

Tanganku menangkup tepian cangkir teh; meraup hangat di antara ruas jari-jariku yang kaku akibat suhu dingin.

Mataku bergerak lambat, lalu langkah kakiku menelusuri seisi rumah, lalu terpatri pada embun di permukaan kaca jendela.

Gelimang bulir hujan yang dibersamai cerlang sinar mentari menimpa celah-celah bening jendela, meninggalkan pola jejak seperti jalinan konstelasi yang terajut layaknya mimpi-mimpi manusia yang tersusun akan jalinan debu-debu bintang. Untuk sekian lama atensiku terarah ke sana dan diam mengabaikan suara riuh hujan sampai sebuah silabel suara yang familiar tertangkap oleh telingaku. Deru mesin mobil yang menggeram di luar sana, pertanda bahwa kau telah pulang dan aku harus menyiapkan satu teh lagi.

"Lama sekali, sih. Tehku sudah nyaris habis, tahu."

Aku pura-pura merajuk, tapi tanganmu mengacak rambutku pelan; hangatnya tersisa di sana. Jas hitammu telah berada di tanganku, kusampirkan di pinggiran sofa, dan aku mengambil selembar handuk kering dari dalam lemari dan menyalakan pemanas.

"Maaf, ada sedikit masalah di jalan," kau hanya menyengir lebar seperti bocah begitu aku menggembungkan pipi, sampai akhirnya kau duduk menyebelahiku di atas sofa dengan helai rambut yang setengah basah, menginisiasi konversasi, sedangkan aku tengah menghanduki rambutmu yang mulai mengering.

.

"Karma. Aku mau bertanya satu hal."

Kau menoleh ke arahku. Wajahmu terkejut. "Oh, kau sudah bangun—hei, kupikir tadi aku melihatmu tertidur, dan, oh, kaumau tanya apa, hm?"

Mataku terjalin ke arah bola matamu, menangkap satu kilasan yang sama seperti dahulu, masih manik tembaga yang sama; yang jenaka dan polos, yang tak mudah dibaca, yang tidak terduga, yang tak mudah tertebak.

"Apa kau percaya pada takdir?"

Kau bersila di atas sofa dengan lembar selimut membungkus hingga lutut dan bertemankan remote televisi di tangan; sementara aku tengah berlama-lama mengunyah berondong jagung manis di antara geligiku; dengan mata tertuju ke layar televisi dengan selingan iklan-iklan tanpa makna dan jari-jemari yang tertekuk di balik selimut. Gema hujan terdengar samar-samar di luar sana, membersamai luapan cat hitam yang menumpahi semesta yang berbalut rembulan dan bertabur titik konstelasi gemintang yang menjadi kanopi langit malam yang selalu kusukai.

Kau mengerutkan kening, dan bahumu terangkat saat menatap raut wajahku. "Maksudmu?"

Ada hela napas yang lolos dari celah bibir kecilku, "Maksudku, tidakkah kau pernah bertanya-tanya apakah takdir punya batasnya atau tidak, atau ... sesuatu seperti itu?"

Kau diam sebentar, dan aku mengedip-ngedipkan mataku beberapa kali saat tanganmu meraih tanganku, menghadiahkan genggaman erat yang entah mengapa, selalu terasa menghangatkan.

"Kalau kau bicara tentang kita, maka takdir itu tidak berbatas," kau dan kurva senyum miring di sudut bibir menghiasi semestaku saat menatapku tepat di mata, "Tidak akan pernah."

—karena setiap kau menggenggam tanganku seperti ini, aku selalu tahu.

(Karena aku selalu tahu; kita dan hujan selalu seperti ini.)

.

 _"So we grew up together like to a double cherry, seeming parted."_

— _William Shakespeare_

 _._

 _end._

 _A/N :_

 _Rekuesannya Cindy, dari pov-nya Rio c: semoga suka Cin ^^ (Lagi dalam misi jadi karuri trash hehehe jadi ya jangan pada bosen yaa kalau saya ngetrash karuri mulu ww) ini keju basi macam apa sih maaf kalo jelek ;;_


End file.
